Kai's KILL YOU
by LiL MisS DOOM
Summary: So Kai’s gonna kill you, he doesn’t give a [....] about that, but who caused all this? Find out!
1. Kill You

MD: This is a little songfic that Kai is gonna sing or rap. It's about everything in Kai's life…I think. I don't own Eminem's **Kill you**. But I had it changed a little…So find the song **Kill you** and sing, or in this case rap along!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  KAI – KILL YOU 

   
When I just a little baby boy

My grandpa used to tell me these crazy things

He used to tell me that he wasn't an evil man

He used to tell me he loved me so

But then I got a little bit older

and I realized, he was the evil one

But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it

Cause that's just the way he was  
 

  
They said I can't destroy other kids' blade no more 

  
They ain't say I can't steal their bitbeasts no more 

  
(AHHH!) Slut, you think I won't steal Trygator

Till the damned alligator's tail don't work in it's blade no more?! 

  
(AHHH!) These motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin 

  
Thinkin I'm sayin this shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it 

  
(AHHH!) Put your launcher down bitch, I ain't gonna blade you 

  
I'ma just +take+ YOUR BITBEAST to my blade, and steal it from you 

  
(AHHH!) Shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos 

  
Voltaire is gonna let you bend over and take it like a slut, okay kid? 

  
"Oh, now he's raping his own students, abusing a whore 

  
stealing bitbeasts, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?" 

  
You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late 

  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states

Voltaire invented violence, that vile venomous volatile ass

Vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! _[*chainsaw revs up*]_

Got a chainsaw, sawed his brains all

danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on

Blood, blades, guts, guns, cuts

Knives, lives, bits, sluts  
 

[Chorus]

Bitch I'ma kill you!

You don't wanna fuck with me

Voltaire neither

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

I'm gonna kill you!

You ain't got the balls to blade

We ain't gon' never stop blading

I do squash the blade

You better kill me!

I'ma be another blader dead

For poppin off stealing bitbeasts with shit I shouldn'ta said

But when they kill me

I'm not bringin the world with me

Especially Tyson!

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

... I said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (cause why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)

i said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you  
 

Bitch I'ma kill you!

Like a BIOVAULT-weapon, I'ma conceal you

In a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and burn you

Don't fuck with me, I've been through hell, shut the hell up!

I'm tryin to develop these pictures of Tyson pigging out to sell 'em

I ain't "acid blade", but I blade on acid

Got a new beyblade and just had a Black Dranzer-on added

WHOOPS!

Is that a subliminal hint?

NO!

Just criminal intent to steal bitbeasts again

Did Kai offend?

NO!

Kai just steal your bitbeast & insult

And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse

To do it again, THEN, if he does it again

You'll probably end up jumpin out of somethin up on the 10th

(Ahhhhhhhh!) Bitch I'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus

I ain't even blade you in the woods yet to beat you in the forest

A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times

In a tub but that's normal ain't it _Ray_mond?

Serial blader hidin bitbeast material

In a cereal box on top of his stereo

Here we go again, we're out of our medicine

Out of our minds, and we want in yours, so let us in  
 

[Chorus]

Bitch I'ma kill you!

You don't wanna fuck with me

Voltaire neither

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

I'm gonna kill you!

You ain't got the balls to blade

We ain't gon' never stop blading

I do squash the blade

You better kill me!

I'ma be another blader dead

For poppin off stealing bitbeasts with shit I shouldn'ta said

But when they kill me

I'm not bringin the world with me

Especially Tyson!

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

... I said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (cause why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)

I said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you

Eh-heh

Know why I say these things?

Cause Boris & Voltaire dying keep creepin in my dreams

And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to hear those two

This ass training to do the same things TWEECE!

TWICE?

Whatever, I hate these things

Fuck shots!

I hope Black Dranzer will destroy them too

Motherfuckers want me to go and blade against them

Just to put on a show with 'em cause their blading stinks?

FUCK THAT!

I'll choke amateur bladers to bouncer

From fat Tyson to off seventy-thousand pounds of him

From teammate to the chairman and announcer

From in-abby to before abby to out of abby

I don't even believe in destroyin I'm just destroying your blade

Just to hear you keep screamin for me to seep it

OKAY, I'M READY TO GO BLADE

I GOT THE BEYBLADE FROM VOLTAIRE

I'M READY TO STEAL EVERYONE'S BITBEAST!

You faggots keep eggin me on

Till I have you at a destroying-your-bladepoint, then you beg me to stop?

SHUT UP!

Give me your blade & bit

I said SHUT UP when I'm talkin to you

YOU HEAR ME?

ANSWER ME!  
 

[Chorus]

Bitch I'ma kill you!

You don't wanna fuck with me

Voltaire neither

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

I'm gonna kill you!

You ain't got the balls to blade

We ain't gon' never stop blading

I do squash the blade

You better kill me!

I'ma be another blader dead

For poppin off stealing bitbeasts with shit I shouldn'ta said

But when they kill me

I'm not bringin the world with me

Especially Tyson!

You ain't nuttin but an ass to me

... I said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (cause why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)

I said you don't, wanna fuck with Voltaire (why?)

Cause Voltaire, will fuckin kill you  
 

  
Hahaha, I'm just not playin assholes

  
You know I hate you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MD: Whatcha think?

Kai: Wow, THAT was **_LAME_**

MD: Ass

Kai: Bigger @$$

MD: Lul (dick)

Kai: Kut (cunt)

MD: Schijtkop (Shithead)

Kai: Kutwijf (something with cunt and woman)

MD: Klootzak (asshole/bastard)

Kai: Sletjebamboe (something with slut and bamboo)

MD: Pedofiel (Hell I can't translate THAT!)

Kai: Stoephoer (something with whore and pavement…Pavement whore?)

MD: Luldebehanger (You try to figure it out)

Kai: Opgeblazen Barbie-pop (Blown-up babie-doll)

MD: Verneukte kippenschijt (fucked up chicken shit)

Ray: STOP!! In WHAT language are you guys swearing?!!

MD: In Dutch and I'm surprised that Kai can speak dutch.

Kai: I'm Kai.

MD: Loop naar Tyson, jij lekkere shit! (Go to Tyson, you hot shit)

Kai: Pervert.

Ray: Where in shit's sake did you learn Dutch?!

Kai: I pretended to be MD on MSN and I 'chatted' with one of her friends in English, saying that I was just in the mood for it.

MD: How do you know my password?!!

Kai: From Dizzi.

MD: That piece of shit will soon get a MD-virus…

Ray: Okaaay…. are you people gonna review?

MD: Please do 'cos my Sugar HIGH story has been banned once!!

Ray: Shit happens.

MD: No shit Sherlock.

Kai: Just review.


	2. I Just Don't Give A Fuck

MD: Okay, so I thought this songfic was only gonna have one chapter…but I felt like doing another…

Kai: What does this have to do with KILL YOU?

MD: Do you give a fuck?

Kai: No, I don't give a fuck about anything.

MD: Cha-ching!

Kai: O.o…Say what?

MD: Do you give a fuck about Tyson? Do you give a fuck about The Bladebreakers? Do you give a fuck about the people you hurt? Do you give a fuck about Voltaire and Boris? Do you give a fuck about destroyin' other kids' blades? DO you give a fuck about stealing bitbeasts? Do you give a fuck about killing people?

Kai: No. I just don't give a fuck.

MD: That's the friggin point! You don't give a fuck!

Kai: Do I ever?

MD: -__-u No. But this chapter is about you telling the people that you **just don't give a fuck**

Kai: It's from Eminem right?

MD: Yeah baby!

Kai: Why him again?

MD: He knows how to express you!

Kai: Tha fuck?

MD: He doesn't give a fuck, you don't give a fuck. The point!

Kai: Just get it over with!

MD: Okay, so this actually belongs to Eminem. This is Eminem's I Just Don't Give A Fuck. But again, BEYBLADE STYLE! Or should I say Kai style…

Kai: MD does not own the original I Just Don't Give A fuck. That belongs to Eminem. She does own the new and modified I Just Don't Give A Fuck.

MD: Start rapping or singing or whatever it is you have to do, Kai!

Kai: I swear that I will one day kill you.

MD: Kill you…Where have I heard that before?

Kai: On with this shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I Just Don't Give A Fuck 

****

_[Intro:]_  
  
Whoah!  
Put you're your blades in the air, So I can steal 'em  
and like, add 'em to my collection because ah  
this is... what you thought it wasn't  
It beez... Boris gave me Black Dranzer the evil bit  
I be the K-A-I Hiwatari *shootng death glares to everyone in background*  
And check out the man he goes by the name of er...  
  


  
  


Fat ass Gary, brain dead like Jim Brady  
I'm a M80, you Lil' like that Kim lady  
I'm buzzin, hate that Voltaire, I'm the silenced blader  
Cursin at you bladers worse than Tyson Granger  
You wacker than the motherfucker you bit your style from  
You ain't gonna win from me unless lift your sorry bum  
Admit it, fuck it, while crashing your blade and stealing your bitbeast out in the open  
I'm doin time, silence, destroyin, slavery and stealing bits then  
My name is Kai Hiwatari, I'm a friggin blader (Hi Kai-zer)  
I have friggin shark fins on my cheeks and they don't know what to call it  
Better hide your bitbeast cause I'm comin up quick to steal your bitbeast  
Gonna go challenge you just to come and whip your ass  
Bitch, I'm gonna launch Dranzer, so fast it'll make your eyes spin  
You gettin knocked the fuck out like that annoying brat, Tyson   
The +Proof+ is in the beyblade, just ask Voltaire the friggin moron  
I'll slit your motherfuckin throat worse than Bryan did to _Ray_mond  
  


  
_[Chorus:]_  
  


So when you see me on your block with no glocks   
Just blading and not talk  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
Takin that bit inside my blade, cos you were slackin  
Tellin you asshole that I won't give 'em back  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
So put your blade back on the rack  
Go run and tell your friends my blade is wack  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
But see me on the street and duck  
Cause your blade gon' get stuck, scratched, and destroyed  
Cause I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!

  
  
I'm nicer than Tala, but I'm on a mission to crush Dragoon  
I'm Everlast-ing, I hate that Tyson buffoon  
I'm mean enough to just take your bitbeast from you for no reason  
I'm colder than snow season when it's twenty below freezin  
Flavor with no seasonin, this is the sneak preview  
I'll diss your beyblade and still won't fix it too  
I'll make your bit leave you, smell the Folgers crystals  
This is a lyrical combat, gentlemen hold your launchers  
I need to tell people that they should stop giving Max Crunchers   
Sourpuss, Kai Hiwatari was the old name (Bye-bye!)  
Salvation, Destroyin, creating assed tension  
Pathological sourpuss, talking shit out of proportion  
The loneliest, silenced, spontaneous, sporadic  
Impulsive thinker, destructive blader, addict  
Half sour, half puss  
That makes me the sourpuss that destroyed your blade  
If you don't get my point you seriously need to get laid  
  


  
_[Chorus:]_  
  


So when you see me on your block with no glocks   
Just blading and not talk  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
Takin that bit inside my blade, cos you were slackin  
Tellin you asshole that I won't give 'em back  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
So put your blade back on the rack  
Go run and tell your friends my blade is wack  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
But see me on the street and duck  
Cause your blade gon' get stuck, scratched, and destroyed  
Cause I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!

  
  


Somebody let me out this limousine (hey, let me out!)  
I'm a caged demon, on stage screamin like Rage Against the Machine  
I'm convinced I'm a fiend, shootin up while this beyblade is spinnin  
Clinically brain dead, I don't need a second opinion  
Fuck droppin the beyblade, I'm stealin the sacred treasure  
I'll bite your motherfuckin style, just to make it fresher  
I can't take the pressure, I'm sick of bitches  
Sick of naggin boris' bitchin while I'm trashing dishes  
In school I never said much, too busy havin a headrush  
Doin too much rush had my face flushed like red blush  
Then I went to Boris so vein, that's when my face grayed  
Went to gym in eighth grade, bladed the women's swim team  
Don't take me for a joke I'm no civilian  
Too many mental problems got me destroyin blades and stealing bits again  
I'm goin up over the curb, drivin on the median  
Finally made it home, but I don't got the key to get in  
  


  
_[Chorus:] _  
  


So when you see me on your block with no glocks   
Just blading and not talk  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
Takin that bit inside my blade, cos you were slackin  
Tellin your asshole that I won't give 'em back  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
So put your blade back on the rack  
Go run and tell your friends my blade is wack  
I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!  
But see me on the street and duck  
Cause your blade gon' get stuck, scratched, and destroyed  
Cause I just don't give a fuuuuuck!!

  
_[Outro:]_  
  
Hey, fuck that!  
Outsidaz..  
I'm the Lone One..

Just let me be.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MD: That's it for now.

Kai: Finally.

MD: You didn't like rapping?

Kai: I don't even like talking!

MD: Hell with you.

Kai: Hell IS a good opinion… It's better that getting tortured by YOU!

MD: You mean that?

Kai: Like Hell I mean that!

MD: *starts crying* You hate me!

Kai: Damn. Stop crying.

MD: No! You're an insignificant asshole!

Kai: O.O WHERE did YOU learn that word?

MD: Insignificant?

Kai: Isn't that word a little out of your league?

MD: You think I don't know that?

Kai: You stopped crying!

MD: You should've seen your face! It was priceless! Yah!

Kai: You're doing it again.

MD: Yah! Yahyahyahyah!!!

Kai: I gotta hide those lollypops.

MD: Do it again!

Kai: What?

MD: You know!

Kai: You mean how my eyes popped out literally cos you said such a word that was waaaaaaay out of your league?

MD: Yes, you self-centered ass!

Kai: O.O

MD: ^^ Yah! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Voltaire's Gone Crazy

MD: Okay…Kai isn't really doing this…just a couple of lines…

Kai: Yes!…Who is gonna do this?

MD: Voltaire…

Voltaire: ME!! YES!! *reads the titel* I've gone crazy?!!!! I am not crazy!!! I'm just power hungry!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!

MD: Kai!! Help me restrain him!!!

*Kai and MD restrains Voltaire with heavy duty chains and one of those jackets from the ward*

MD: Moving on!!

Kai: What does this have to do with the rest?

MD: This is why you steal bitbeasts and do all that stuff!

Kai: The title is kinda soft.

MD: No crap…Disclaimer!

Kai: MD does not own Eminem's **My Dad's Gone Crazy**. She does own this new and beybladed version of it…I think.

MD: ~_^ I think that Voltaire is more mad…don't you think?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voltaire's Gone Crazy 

_[Intro:]_  
_[Tuning Tv]_  
_[Voltaire is thinking of a way to take over the world]_  
  
_[DJ Jazzman:]_  
Hello boys and girls  
Today we're gonna talk about grandfather and grandson relationships  
Do you have a gramps?  
I'll bet you do  
_[Door opens]_  
who's your gramps?   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire, have you gone mad?   
  
_[Beat starts]_  
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
Haha   
  
_[Voltaire & Kai:]_  
Ok then! Everybody, listen up!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
I'm goin to Hell, who's comin' with me?   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Somebody, please kill him!  
_[calls the ward]_  
Voltaire has really gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's no bitbeast I can't steal  
There's no tower too high,  
No plane that I can't learn how to fly  
What do I gotta do to get through to you, to show you  
There ain't nothing I can't take this bitbeast to  
_[Dranzer Makes Bitbeast Sound]_  
Fuckin' brain's brawn, and brass launcher  
I cut 'em off, I got 'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar  
Inside of a hall, with bitbeasts, don't make me laugh,  
Beyblade with elton john's name, on my drag wall  
I'm out the closet, I've been lying my ass off  
All this time, me and Boris been fucking with hats off   
  
_[Boris:]_  
Suck it asshole  
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
So tell Judy and her husband to back off  
Before I push this motherfucking button and blades off  
And launch all of these bitbeasts, and hats off

_[Boris Makes Explosion Sound]_  
Blow every fucking thing, except the abby on the map, off  
when will it stop? When will I knock the crap off?  
_[Knocking]_  
Kai, tell 'em shitty   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Grandfather has lost it   
  
_[Chorus:]_  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's really nothin' else to say I, I can't explain it   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
A little help from Mr. D won't you tell em' baby  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire is freaky!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
Theres nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's an idiot!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's no one on earth that can beat me, well maybe shitty   
_[Kai:]_  
The bastard's gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
It's like my mother always told me  
_[Voltaire Impersinates His Mom]_  
Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana,  
and codeine and goddamit, you little motherfucker  
If you aint got nothin' nice to say then don't say nothin'  
uh…  
Fuck that shit, bitch, fuck a motherfuckin' prick  
Chew on a stick, and launch a million motherfuckin' blades per second  
I'd rather put out a motherfucking gospel record  
I'd rather be a kiddy-lover ass, love kiddy  
And have a friggin blade glued to my face with a bit-chip in my nose  
Then start bringin my flows, start giving me my ammo  
Can't you see why I'm so mean? 

If y'all let me take over, this wouldn't be my m.o.  
I wouldn't have to go eenie meenie minie mo  
Catch a bitbeast by its blade, man I don't know no more  
Am I the only fuckin one who's normal any more?   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Idiot   
  
_[Chorus:]_  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's really nothin' else to say I, I can't explain it   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
A little help from Mr. D won't you tell em' baby  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire is freaky!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
Theres nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's an idiot!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's no one on earth that can beat me, well maybe shitty   
_[Kai:]_  
The bastard's gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
My act can make you cry, take you by surprise  
And at the same time, make you kill yourself with the same rhyme  
see what you're seeing is a vile venomous volatile ass at work  
Which to me isn't work, so it's easy to misinterpret it at first,  
Cuz when I speak, it's tongue in cheek  
I'd yank my fuckin teeth before I'd ever bite my tongue  
I'd slice my gums, get struck by fuckin' beyblades twice at once  
And die and come back as vanilla ice's son  
And walk around the rest of my life spit on  
And kicked and hit with shit, every time I steal  
Like the rich people who likes to eat veal  
No pain inside of my guilt, than the eyes of a doll inside of a plane  
Aimed at the world trade, standin' on Ronny's grave,  
Screaming at the sky, till bitbeasts gather as lemonade  
And thats pretty much the gist of it

Bladers are pissed, but villains love it  
Nine millimeter, bitbeast stashed, in beyblades with Tyson Granger  
I don't blame you, I wouldn't let Kai listen to Tyson neither   
  
_[Chorus:]_  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's really nothin' else to say I, I can't explain it   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's gone crazy!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
A little help from Mr. D won't you tell em' baby  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire is freaky!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
Theres nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
_[Kai:]_  
Voltaire's an idiot!   
  
_[Voltaire:]_  
There's no one on earth that can beat me, well maybe shitty   
_[Kai:]_  
The bastard's gone crazy!   
  
_[Outro:]_  
_[Voltaire:]_  
Crazy   
  
_[Kai:]_  
Bye bye

Go to Hell asshole!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai: I can't believe I made you do that.

MD: I don't know what you people think of this…

Kai: They think it's crap.

MD: But I worked so hard on this!

Kai: Is this the last songfic?

MD: Hell no!

Kai: Crap.

Voltaire: I had fun!

MD: How'd you get loose?!

Voltaire: *shrugs*

People from the ward: *strains Voltaire* You're going back to your room.

MD: I knew it! I knew that he escaped from the ward!

Kai: You mean the looney bin? 

MD: Yep. **Review **sweet people!

Kai: You should join Voltaire.

MD: Nah. I already go to anger management class.

Kai: Review people… Really?

MD: Yah cos…*goes on explaining to Kai why she has to go to anger management class*


	4. With or without Kai

MD: So This I think will be the last chappie of Kai's Kill You…But I gotta thank **Kais Hot Babe, cuz after opening my mail from a month…But let's get movin' on!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything…so go try and sue my ass off…COS YOU AIN'T GONNA WIN THE CASE! 

MD: Needed to do that…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Intro:] _  
I'm the best

Gonna steal all your bitbeasts…  
 

   
2 beyblades with bitbeasts spin round the outside 

Round the outside, round the outside  
  


2 beyblades with bitbeasts spin round the outside

Round the outside, round the outside

   
   
Guess who's back, back again

Voltaire's back, tell the cops 

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back

Guess who's back...   
   
 

  
Voltaire created a monster 

Cuz nobody wants to see Boris no more 

They want Kai 

I'm chopped liver 

Well if you want Kai, this is what I'll give ya 

A little bit of me mixed with my bit Dranzer

Ass teammates that'll jumpstart my heart quicker then a shock when I get shocked at the abby 

by damned ass Boris when I'm not cooperating 

When I'm not destroying the blades while he's operating  

You waited this long now stop the threatening cuz I'm back 

I'm on the dish and beyblading

I know that you got a job Ms. Tate 

But your husbands clothing problem's complicating 

So the BBA wont let me be

Or let me be me 

So let me see 

They tried to stop me from joining BIOVAULT 

But it feels so empty without me 

So come on and flip, bit in your blade fuck that, bit in my blade gonna use it too 

and get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy 

I'm not going to let someone analyze Dranzer

Fuck YOU KENNY!   
  


   
_[Chorus:]_   
Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
  


Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
 

Little hellions kids feeling rebellious 

Embarrassed, Tyson's gramps still acts like Elvis 

They start feeling the prisoners helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch" 

A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, 

Pollutin the air waves a rebel 

So let me just revel an bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass 

And it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me? 

Well I'm back (batman sound) 

fix your bent beyblade steal the bit and then I'm gonna use it cos Voltaire's a sinister 

The center of attention back for the winter

I'm interesting, the best thing since beyblading 

Infesting your kids' blades and nesting 

Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me 

Here's my Dranzer, the blade is free 

A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?   
 

   
_[Chorus:]_   
Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
  


Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
 

  
A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit. 

Enny woman addict, you can get your ass kicked 

Worse than them little All-Starz bastards, and Johnny 

You can get stomped by Gary, you 14 year old fire-haired ass blow me

You don't know me, you're snobby let go its over, nobody likes salmons 

Now lets go, give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults 

I've been cold, stealing bitbeasts with Black Dranzer 

ever since Robert turned himself into an asshole 

But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to make me happy 

So this must mean I'm a sourpuss, but it's just me I'm just obscene 

Though I'm not the first kid of controversy

I am the worst thing since Voltaire Hiwatari, to use Black Dranzer so selfishly

And use it to get Voltaire wealthy 

(Hey)

There's a concept that works

20 million other bad bladers emerge 

But no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me   
 

   
_[Chorus:]_   
Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
  


Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just try to stop me 

cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so happy without me   
 

 Nanana na na na na na na na nanana na na na na na na nanana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MD: **The FINAL End**

Kai: You suck.

MD: Shut up.

Kai: That's it…I am leaving…bratty nona.

MD: -___-U fine…so I hoped you liked it…but if you ever want another song…**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**


End file.
